


Stay (PEARL x BLUE)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Love, f/f - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting





	Stay (PEARL x BLUE)

Blue was shaking, Pearl’s hands on her hips.

Her eye was welling with tears and she was shaking but Pearl was so soft, so gently, as she held Blue close to her body. Neither pearl spoke, but they didn’t need to. They were in a secluded part of the woods, Blue barely steps from the warp pad that would send her home, to her diamond. **  
**

“Stay,” Pearl whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Blue’s cheek, “Stay with us. Become one of us. Don’t go back.”

Blue swooned at the thought, but shook her head, hair obscuring her eye, “I can’t. My Diamond needs me.”

“Your diamond needs the information on the Crystal Gems,” Pearl said, voice hard, hands still soft against Blue’s body, “Please. Stay. Don’t give them what they want. You’ve seen how amazing Earth can be, how amazing the humans on this planet are.” Blue brought her hands to Pearl’s face, brushing away the tears that were threatening to fall from the elder gem’s eyes. Blue pressed her lips timidly to Pearl’s and sighed through her nose. She was convinced, but not by the Earth or the humans on it.

She was going to stay because of something she hadn’t felt before, not with her Diamond, not with Yip.

Blue was going to stay because of love.


End file.
